The Lost Birchwood Sequel: Two Lonely Hearts
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: after Bernice and her family move into their new house she gets a letter from Bowser about there being a big fighting tournament and the prize is a Mansion, so she decides to enter it to win it for Slimy, Flasher, Sleazy and Snaz but when the Toon Patrol hear about the tournament they want the Mansion as their new Headquarters so they enter as well. [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]
1. Prologue: The Move and Bigger Family

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis &amp; Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Disney Characters goes to Disney.**

**this will follow up after The Lost Birchwood is done.**

**so after a few more Chapters of The Lost Birchwood it will be done and then I will work more of this.**

**and if you haven't heard about The Lost Birchwood: Locked Memories is being place on hold due to the fact**  
**that there is a problem with the old computer and the chapter I was still working on is stuck in said computer well yeah...**  
**so there might be a long wait for the next Chapter of The Lost Birchwood: Locked Memories.**

**I hope you Enjoy this and Happy Valentines Day**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I was a little nerves about moving to a new house but Dad said it was for the best because our family is getting too big to live in a house

that didn't have enough bedrooms but when me, Tommy, Beatrice, Bridget and Tali saw that the new house look just like the old house but like  
much bigger we couldn't help but be a little happy.

the inside was a little different and Tali loves her new room.

I still couldn't believe Scarlett kept her a secret from Dad, Tommy and Beatrice all this time

and just as I thought Dad would divorce her she makes up a dumb excuse about thinking that they couldn't take care of her and they didn't  
have enough money at the time to feed her.

that is the most lamest excuse I ever heard...

ever since my transformation I only feel a little like more old self, I guess it is hard to explain but I don't feel as sad and angry as I felt before.

and plus I still can't believe me and Bridget were born as conjoined twins that were joined by the hips and we had to be separated because of the

danger it cause and how one of us was the one placing the other in danger and I don't think Bridget likes to be reminded the fact she was the twin  
that was placing me in danger...it's best not to talk about but it seems rare for one to be both a conjoined twin and a parasitic twin.

I told Bridget that I forgave her and it was all in the past and she was no longer placing me in danger and that she couldn't help on what happen.

the year is 2013 now and it will be Valentines Day soon enough and then a few months after that a Birthday...

it has also been a while since last time I saw the Toon Patrol and of course I've seen Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy but I had no clue where the Toon Patrol  
are because they hadn't been to the old house and they sure haven't followed us to the new one so what gives?

and not just that but I have been getting these bad feelings lately like something big is about to happen but I can't tell what.

my power to see into what happens in the past, present and future was return to the Magic Mirror...

I was told when I went to the Toon World before when I was really little (to which I don't remember...)

a piece of the Magic Mirror broke off and turn into magical dust that some how saved my life and adding to that by giving the power I wasn't suppose to  
have.

I wont say what happen that put my life in danger because I don't know what it is because the Magic Mirror wouldn't tell me.

me and Smarty are still broken up after what happen last year...I still don't understand why he...

"Bernice you okay?"Bridget asks me as she was carrying a box full of her things and most likely taking them to her room that was next to my room.

well the left hall leads to her room and my room leads to the right but the doors are facing each other.

"yeah I'm okay, just thinking..."I said as Tali came running to us and grab both out hands and nearly making Bridget her box.

"you two done yet?! you promise you, Beatrice and Tommy would take me over to Penny's to play!"Tali said in a cute and adorable complaining voice and she was even giving us the big puppy eyes and I couldn't help but sigh a little at this before I look at her

and give her a smile "just be patient Tali we will be ready to go over to Cressida and Penny's soon enough, just let us finish unpacking first and Beatrice will drive us all out there."I said calmly to her and I watch as she nods her head in understanding and runs off else where and most likely to her room to grab some things  
to play with while she is at Cressida and Penny's.

"you make a good big sister to Tali."Bridget said to me and I look from where Tali took off to and look to Bridget.

"hey I'm not the only one being a good big sister to her, you and Beatrice are great big sisters to her as well and Tommy is a great big brother to all three of us, he is after all mine, yours and Tali's older brother, well Beatrice is the oldest of the four of us..."I said as I go into my room and place the box that I had put down on the floor for  
a minute just so I can talk with Bridget.

I still can't help but feel worried for the Toon Patrol, I mean I do worry about Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy but at least they come over to see me but the Toon Patrol not coming over to see Beatrice and Tommy has me worried.

maybe I can ask Sleazy whats going on with them and why they haven't been over lately.

it is either that or go to Toontown and find out for myself.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 1: Dark-Toon Patrol

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis &amp; Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Disney Characters goes to Disney.**

**I had decided to work on the next chapter of this anyway, but I will wait to work on the next chapter of this after The Lost Birchwood (The First One) is done then I will work more on this.**  
**so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I was heading out to the backyard with the tree sapling in my hands as I was going to take it out of the pot it was currently in and I was going to replant it in the backyard.

I know how much Beatrice loved the tree from how she talk about it before and plus when she saw the tree sapling I showed her before she couldn't help but let tears of joy come out of her eyes and run down her face.

she said it was like a part of her tree had come back to her and I guess in a way she was right.

I got on my knees and took out the small shovel and started to dig a hole to place the tree sapling in.

it might take a long time for this tree sapling to become a full grown tree but it will be worth the wait because this tree is not just special to Beatrice but it is also special to me as well.

because it helps my heart feel a little better and less reminded of when Smarty broke my heart...

sure I had been going on some dates now but nothing too serious and I wouldn't call the guys I dated now my boyfriends since we only went on like one or two dates that didn't mean much.

though when a guy tried to kiss me or be too forward with me, I punch them in the face and tell them they can't pull any fresh moves with me and if they try again I would hurt them even worse.

yeah I guess I still have my temper but it doesn't come out as much as it use to...only on rare occasions like someone making me mad or some guy who I'm dating tries something funny.

but again me losing my temper is now rare to see now.

after I was done replanting the tree sapling I got up and dust off my knees and started to head inside the house and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe the reason Smarty broke up with me is because he was just tired of me.

I guess that could of been it, I guess if I was him I would grow tired of me too...so I guess I can't really blame him for feeling that way.

some times I think that he would of been better off if he never met me...I mean all I do is bring trouble to him and mostly everyone else.

well that sure seem that way to me...

I don't say my thoughts about it and I mostly keep them to myself and not wanting to bother anyone on my thoughts of me being just trouble.

though even though me and Smarty have broke up I couldn't help be a little drawn to one who looks like him who I guess the only reason why I feel drawn to him is because he looks so much like him.

the reason why he looks so much like Smarty is because he is from the Dark Toonverse which is like another Nega-Toonverse.

and even if Dark-Smarty and his Dark-Toon Patrol have been known to go to Toontropolis from what I hear from Slimy and from what he tells me they are trying to find Toontown.

I don't know why they are trying to find Toontown but it can't be anything good...

but I have a plan to find out what the Dark-Toonverse Toon Patrol want with Toontown.

I will have to keep it secret from Beatrice, Tommy and The Toon Patrol so I will have to do a little acting...

first I will have to earn Dark-Smarty's trust...but first I will need to buy a new outfit for the role I'm about to play...

**to be continued**


End file.
